


His Happiness

by makiii_0326



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiii_0326/pseuds/makiii_0326
Summary: Watching his younger brother cling onto Trickstar's redhead member, Rei couldn't help but smile dejectedly at the view right in front of him.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga & Sakuma Rei, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	His Happiness

Watching his younger brother cling onto Trickstar's redhead member, Rei couldn't help but smile dejectedly at the view right in front of him.

Even though he wishes that Ritsu would act the same way towards him, he knows Ritsu wouldn't. His younger brother had hated him since he had return after studying abroad; and the younger Sakuma doesn't slip any chance he could get just to show his dislike towards Rei. Seeing how Ritsu acts around the redhead make something ugly twist deep inside him, something that isn't stranger to him.

Rei is jealous, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself or anyone, also the fact that he doesn't want to act impulsively and selfishly so he stayed put. He kept his silence as he continues to observe how Ritsu clings onto Mao's arm, how close they are and how Ritsu unbashedly rub their cheeks together. And Rei couldn't help but clench his fist on his side. Beside him, Koga was silently watching the scene unfold, and all he could do is sigh as he sees Rei's tightly closed fist.

 _" Y'know, why don't you just tell him?"_ Koga's rough voice was enough to make Rei rip his eyes from the painful scene in front of him, his crimson orbs falling onto Koga's gray ones instead. 

_"Tell him what?"_ The older Sakuma's eyes was transparent with his pain, and Koga had to sigh once again as he ran his hand through his hair, his hat long discarded near his guitar after their performance.

_"I know its weird as fuck that you have feelings for your younger brother, but i ain't here to judge. 'm saying that you have tell your brother about your feelings before its too late."_

Instead of looking surprised, Rei only gave him a melancholic smile as he reach out to pat Koga's head. The gray haired male squawk indignantly at the sudden hair tusling, but he didn't dare bat Rei's hand away. Retreating the hand that was on Koga's hair few seconds prior, Rei looked back to where Ritsu is, only to find him surrounded by other members of the Knights and Trickstar.

 _"Nah, i don't have to tell him anything."_ He says as he watches his brother smile at something that Mao said. He couldn't help but wish that he's the one making his brother smile instead, but he knows that it'll only be a wishful thinking, since Ritsu would probably only scowl at him.

 _"What? Are you going to let your brother be taken away from you?"_ Koga's voice raised as he looks at Rei incredulously. Rei chuckled, his mouth filled with bitter taste as he nod his head, his bangs obscuring his crimson orbs that reflects his pain.

_"If that would make Ritsu happy, i'd gladly sacrifice my own happiness for his."_

_"You're stupid."_ Koga blurted out, his face contorted into concern as he stares at Rei's emotionally void face. He could practically see how Rei's resolve slowly breaks, and watching his senpai suffer for second time, it makes him feel helpless and weak for not being able to help once again.

 _"Maybe I am stupid, falling in love with the person who had the same flesh and blood as mine, but choosing to make them happy would never be a stupid decision."_ He rest his hand on Koga's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. _"Its for the best."_

As he walk away, Rei cast a glance towards Ritsu's direction one last time, and swear to himself that he would never hinder Ritsu's happiness, even if it means that he would never find happiness of his own.


End file.
